Love will get through
by Valeria ch
Summary: Lupin and Tonks are in love but there are challenges in their relationship. Lupin wants to end it but loves Tonks too much. This is the story of how Lupin and Tonks love got through.
1. The light is gone

Lupin and Tonks are in love but there are challenges in their wants to end it but loves Tonks too much. This is the stroy of how Lupin and Tonks love got through.

Tonks and Lupin

" Lupin, this ca-"

"No, listen Tony, I love you and Im not going to deny that, but I care for you too much and I don't want you to get hurt."

Tonks was sitting in the grass with Lupin right next to her, holding her hand. Lupin was doing one of the most hardest thing in his life, and it was killing him.

" How will I get hurt!" Tonks exclaim, tears swelling up in her brown dark eyes, her pink bubble gum hair turning darker.

" First off, I'm a werewolf, will you like to have someone who once a month becomes a beast! ( Tonks open her mouth but Lupin stopped her) Were both Aurors and we have a job to fufil. Voldemort (Tonk winced) is out to get us because were in the Order. You, Tony (he strokes her cheek) also deserve better. Im old and have nothing to give to you. You deserve a man who can protect you and who is whole"

" I don't care! I love you! Don't you want me?" A hurt expreesion appered in her heart shaped face.

" Of course I want you! I want to marry you and wake up seeing you every morning! I want nothing in this world more than you! Don't you know how that? But im not going to hurt you in any way. I'm sorry"

Lupin looked so sad and shatter that he looked like he might pass out. His brown hair had specks of gray, and his light brown eyes in his young face had no light.

Tonks breathes in heavenly and snatches her hand away from Lupin. She stands up and says in a lifeless voice.

" No, Im sorry, for thinking that we can work this out and our love will make it through. But I will always love you and I won't give up on us" A tear slides down her cheek.

" I love you too, and that will never change. But I have given up." said Lupin in a voice like hers.

She looks at him for a second, both their faces look close to tears, then she leaves.

Remus watches her until shes out of sight. He puts his hands in his face and lies down on the grass. He knows that deep in his heart, he hasent given up neither. He knew Tonks was going to mention this again, and he knew that Tonks is the only women he will ever love.


	2. Memory

"Tonks Darling! I'm so glad you came to vis- oh my, what happened?"

Molly, a friendly face, little plump women came rushing to a crying Tonks. She took her hand and guided her to the couch.

"It's over Molly; he finally gave up on us"

This make her even cry even more. She put her head on Molly' shoulder and the mother patted her head, ignoring the fact that her robe was getting really wet.

"There, there, everything is going to be alright. I know for a fact you to will work it out"

"But today he was direct and serious! How am I ever going to get over him! I love him!

"And if you two were meant to be, then it will happen"

"I can't believe him"

Tonks raised her head and stood up.

"You're right. Thank you Molly, I better get going"

"No, of course not. I insist you stay a while. Harry is coming and so is the rest of the order. Dumbodore is dropping him off in four days"

"Alright Molly. I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight, and feel better"

Tonks got up and went to bed, on her way tripping on something heavy Tonks didn't care to recognize. Just then a red head girl came down the stairs.

"Fred, George! Are you bringing your merchandise home? If you are I just run out - Oh it's you Tonks! You might not want to go up their just jet. Phlegm is there… Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

She looked up at the girl and forced a small smile on her face.

"Hey Ginny, err... nothing is wrong"

"Tonks, you're talking to the girl who was raised with twin's masterminds. You're lying"

"Listen Ginny, I don't want to talk right now. Please, just understand. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Well, All right"

Without warning the girl hugged Tonks, then walked back upstairs, her red hair bouncing behind her

A small sob escaped her lips and she went to the empty guest room and she lay in bed thinking of Lupin. Especially the night they shared their first kiss…..

"_Lupin how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Nymphadora!"_

_Lupin looks amused. They are in the woods and Lupin is trying to teach blond headed Tonks how to conquer a full Patroness. She isn't doing very well because her mind was somewhere (wink wink) else. Lupin kept annoying her by saying her first name._

"_And I told you, you have to think of something happy, Tonks" He emphasizes the last word._

"_I'm too tired. Can I take a break?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Please?"_

"_I don't think so"_

"_Pretty please with cherry on top?"_

"_Sorry Tony, you have to learn this"_

_She looks up at Lupin, this time her turn to be amused._

"_Did you just called me Tony?"_

_He blushes a bit, but doesn't drop her gaze. Is he getting lost in her eyes? He's too old to fall for Tonks, he asks in his mind. He's 35 and she's much younger than that. He's been having these feeling all year and it's very distracting when she's around._

"_Err… Yes. Um… You can take a break if you want" he adds quickly._

_She smiles a dazzling smile and sits next to him. His heart races. I think is time Lupin comes out clean and tells her how he's felling_

"_Thank you Moony"_

"_How do you kn-"_

"_Sirius told me"_

"_That's him, telling stuff to the girl I'm falling for-"_

_Uh oh. He didn't want it to come out like that! _

"_Lupin"_

"_Yeah" He refuses to meet her gaze._

"_You're so unpredictable"_

_He looks up, and then Tonks lips are on his. At first he's in shock and his eyes are wide open, then his eyes lazily drop while his arms wraps around her slim waist. The kiss was slow and passionate, then it became hungry and Lupin tongue gently asks for permission to enter her mouth. Tonks eagerly gives it and their tongues met. Her arms tangle in his hair and she clings to him, pulling him towards her as though he was her last dose of air. After what seem only seconds but really many minutes they pull away._

_Still in each other's arms, Lupin says in a rather high voice_

"_So, err, have that happy moment for your patroness"_

_Tonks smiles _

"_I think I do"_

Tonks comes back to reality and with one last sob, goes to a deep sleep.

Please read and review!


	3. Yes I'll marry you

"Tonks darling? Are you awake?"

Nymphadora Tonks woke up to the kind voice of Molly Weasly. She was reading a book, but after a while, she fell asleep on the chair. It's been a whole week, and honestly, Tonks had no clued how she survived it. She felt like an empty shell with no happiness in her. Once or twice she forgot Remus, but he always manage to get back to her mind, and she hated it. Why couldn't she just let him go?

"Tonks, Harry is coming tomorrow, and so are some people from the order. Will you stay?"

Tonks got up and faced Molly.

"No Molly, Thank you for everything. Ill pack my things and leave."

"Oh alright, but you know you're welcome to stay."

And see Remus? Tonks couldn't handle that.

"I have to go wish my parent a merry Christmas."

"Fine, but come down stairs for a cup of tea."

Tonks nodded and Molly left with a disappointed face. Once Tonks was done packing she stood in front of the mirror and exam herself. As usual, she didn't feel like something bright, so with a focus expression on her face, her hair turned short brown. She walked down the stairs; saw two cups of tea sitting on the table with Molly enjoying one. Slightly smiling she sat down and began to drink with Molly.

"So, Molly, what is the order of the phoenix going to be doing."

Molly knew as well as her, she meant Remus.

"Well, trying to capture death eaters and what not. The werewolf will be running with his own kind to spy."

Tonks gave a little shriek of fright.

"Everyone will be all right Tonks"

Just then someone knock on the door. Molly got up at once.

"Who's there? Declare Yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore."

Molly opens the door and saw an old man, and a young boy with very untidy hair, and a lighting scar on his forehead.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky."

Albus ushered Harry inside.

"Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora"

Tonks looked up at them and said,

"Hello, Professor, Wotcher Harry"

"Hi, Tonks"

It was time to go she thought. She didn't want to appear depress in front of anyone.

"I'd better be off" She stood up and pulls her cloak around her.

"Thanks for the tea and sympathy"

Dumbledore told her not to leave but Tonks said she needed to get going. Molly tried again to invite her over at the weekend, but at the sound of Remus name she refused.

"No, really, Molly….thanks anyway…Goodnight, every-one"

She walks outside and vanishes into the night.

….

Tonks went back to her business, doing her job at Hogwarts. Then it happen, death eaters found a way into Hogwarts. She went to fight and when she heard someone was dead she came rushing to the hospital wing. Lupin was there, safe, so it wasn't hi. She refused to meet his eyes because she knew she will break down, so she just sat there, than Harry Potter came. After harry coming and told them what happened. When she heard how Fleur would marry Charlie no matter what, she broke down

"_You see!" she said in a strained voice. _

"_She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"_

"_It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips._

"_Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely —" _

"_But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…" _

"_And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…" _

"_I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back. _

"_I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole." _

"_But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." _

_He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them. _

"_This is… not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…"_

But after all that, her rage was worth it. When she arrive home, she lay in bed and cried some more, for Albus, Charlie, and Remus. Then her mother came in her room.

"Nymphadora, there's someone here to see you"

She thought her mother sounded tense, even angry. Wiping her tears away she said,

"I'll be right there."

She got up slowly and walked down the stairs, looking down the floor and not seeing the man sitting at the couch.

"Listen, whoever, this is not a good moment, come la-"

Tonks looked up and saw a Remus Lupin, looking very nervous. Sadness and anger build up inside her, she was ready to explode.

"Remus? What are you doing here? What do you want?"

She couldn't believe her eyes. After all this time, she tried so hard to forget him, and now, this was going to make that impossible.

"Tonks…I came here to….apologize."

When she didn't say anything he continued.

"I've been a fool Nymphadora Tonks. I love you and I can't forget you. I'm here to try to win you back, for us to be us again. All this time without you has been hell, worse than when the full moon comes up. You have to forgive me or I don't know what I'll do. You know I've only left you because I wanted to protect you so you can have a werewolf free life. I'm here to ask you to marry me. I want to be with you Tony, forever and always. I don't have a ring right now, but please, if you say no, then please at least, forgive me. An old man's request"

Tonks couldn't believe what she just heard. She slowly took in the words and repeated them in her head. All the time she wanted to hear that, she never expected them to come so sudden. She opened her mouth but no words would come out. Then finally she knew what to say.

"Yes Remus, I forgive you, and I'll marry you."

Remus smiled very wide, then laughed and ran to hug Tonks, to hold her in his arm, and feel like there's nothing else that matters but her.

Tonks hugged him back, cried, and then their lips meet, missing each other.

"I love you." said Remus, breaking apart.

"I know." said Tonks, her hair tuning her brightest shade of pink.

Like it? Please review! Next chapter Lupin and Tonks get marry!


	4. The wedding

The wedding:

"Nymphadora! Honey! Today's the day! Are you ready?"

Tonks was heavy asleep in her bed, not aware that today was the day she's been hoping all her live. Her weeding of course! It's been a while since Remus proposed to Tonks, but they finally were going to do it. They were going to become husband and wife. Tonks groaned and rolled over for a more comfortable position. Her mother walked into the room and gasped. She though Tonks was ready, not deep asleep. Since today's her wedding I won't kill the girl, she thought.

"Tonks! Wake up! It's your wedding day!"

It was as if her mother dropped a bucket of cold water at her face. Tonks sat right up and glared at her mother, hoping to have heard something else, but then it all came to her.

"Oh Merlin's bearded! What time is it?" She blew her pink her out of her face.

"Exactly 3 hours till your wedding, Mrs. Lost" She said madly, hands on her hips and taping the floor with her foot.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She was running completely late! Relax she thought; hopefully Molly had already put up the decorations.

"Because I thought you was already awake getting ready! What am I going to do with you! First, go take a shower quick! I'll meet you at Molly's with the dress. Go!"

Tonks got out of bed and ran to the shower, witch wasen't a good thing since she isn't the greatest witch with balance. She tripped but got up unharmed, cursing at gravity. Once done with her shower she put whatever was in her bed and operated into the burrow.

As soon as she saw the burrow she smiled. Molly had put up white chairs, tables and decorated the whole yard with lovely white ribbons and it look like a amazing. With a shriek of excitement she ran into the burrow and get ready for her wedding.

Remus:

Lupin was glaring at the mirror in front of him. He was dressed up and at the burrow in the top floor, the smallest bedroom. He let out a groan of frustration. Molly wouldn't let him get out of the room because he might see Tonks in her wedding dress.

_Wedding dress, Tonks_

These words were too much for Lupin. Why oh why did he agree to this? Don't get him wrong, he loves Tonks more than anything in the world, but he's completely ruining her life. If he was a stronger man he would have forgotten her and moved on, but he couldn't and didn't do that. Lupin put his hand in his stomach, sat down and took a long deep breath. He had to calm himself. Maybe her family isn't so mad at her but at me, he thought hopefully. Let them blame me. Hating himself he looked at the clock and began to paced around the room. He never thought of marriage before in his life. He always knew as a kid, he would never do that to the woman he loved. What would James and Sirius say? He thought suddenly. He smiled as he remembers his old friends. They would probably make a joke of it, and cheer him up. He imagined it.

"_Who would have though our little Moony will get marry." said Sirius, pretending to be crying as Remus looked at himself with his suit._

"_They grow up so fast." Would say James, pretend crying on Sirius shoulders._

"_Guys, shut up. I shouldn't have proposed to her." Remus would say worry voice._

_James and Sirius stop pretending at once and got serious._

"_Moony, any woman will be lucky to marry you"_

"_but-"_

"_No buts, this girl is head over heels for you, and you love her too"_

"_But her family-"_

"_Isn't even that mad at you, you two love each other and that's all that matter"_

"_Yeah, you're right"_

"_Besides, she's a total hottie with blond hair" Sirius winked and Remus smacked him in the head not too lightly._

_James put his hand on Remus shoulder._

"_Everything will be all right and you'll be happy like me and Lily. One more thing…..I call godfather for the future baby!"_

_Remus started at James. A baby? Gulp._

_Sirius said "Awe! No fair! Why can't I be godfather for both Harry and Moony's kid?" _

_James rolled his eyes and opens the door for Remus._

"_Come on Moony, It's time for forever"_

Lupin came back to reality and realizes he had a tear in his eyes. He wiped it off and then heard a knock at the door. It was Molly.

"Remus! Its time! Come down here!"

With a last look in the mirror and a deep breath, he opens the door and left the room.

Lupin and Tonks:

Lupin stood next to Bill at the altar at the yard. Everyone's eyes were on him and he was so nervous, he thought he throw up. Then the music started playing and out came the bride.

Tonks was wearing a beautiful white dress, had curly long brown hair (this was her normal hair color and texture) and was walking with her father, Ted. Everyone glared and the bride and whispers of, _oh she looks so beautiful,_ fill the air. Tonks spotted Remus and beamed at him. When Lupin saw Tonks, all his worry seem to disappear and he beamed back at her. I don't deserve her he thought. She's too wonderful and beautiful he thought and started at her, smiling all the time. He never felt so light headed and happy, he knew if he tried not to smile, it wouldn't work.

Tonks was concentrating very hard not to trip in high heels. With these heels, I almost reach Remus she thought happily. She started at the man she loved and wished the music went faster so she can reach him already. Finally she did.

Remus took the soft hand, and with much effort, he tried not to pull her into an embrace right there. They stood facing each other and Bill began.

"We come here today to …"

Tonks and Lupin were in their own world, not paying close attention to what Bill said. A world of only them two and no dark lord or anything evil. Finally it was time for the I do.

"Do you, Remus Lupin, take Nymphadora Marie Tonks to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

And do you, Nymphadora Marie Tonks take Remus Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband"

A tear slide down Tonks cheek, and Remus smiled and wiped the tear off.

"I do"

"Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride"

A loud cheer of applause filled the air and Lupin cup Tonks cheek and kissed her. She laughed and wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him some more.

Thanks you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter :)


	5. Secrets

"Tony baby, wake up."

Whoa, talk about De Ja Vu, thought Tonks. She felt a little shake at her arm, taking her away from dreamland. Lupin. She turned around so she can face him, her husband. He sheepishly grinned at Tonks, then gently wrapped his arms around her, resting his head at the curve of her shoulders. With a jolt, Tonks realizes they weren't wearing any clothes, only the covers hiding their bodies. Well he is my husband she thought happily. Tonks closed her eyes to remember what happen last night. Lupin had carried her to his bedroom and set her down gently in the bed. They were giggling, laughing, flirting, and little by little their clothes were off. She blushed as she remembers the sensation of making love for the first time.

"Tonks it's late, we should wake up. Or did I tire you too much?" He said playfully, and bit her ear gently.

She rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming Remus."

He laughed and held her more tightly

"Oh, I think I am." He whispered against her hair.

They laid there for a while, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Tomorrow will be like any other day, protecting people, and working with the order. Tonks didn't complain, she was doing her Job, but it would have been nice to settle down and maybe raise a family. Not having to worry about getting murdered.

_Family_

Oh Merlin, we didn't use any protection! What if I'm pregnant, she thought with panic. Will Remus want kids? Calm down Tonks, she thought. Don't some couples try all their lives but never succeed? The chances were very low.

But they can still try again….

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

A week later…

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." "The Ministry_

_has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." "The Ministry has_

_fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Silence. Complete Silence.

A scream broke out from the crowd

People got to their feet and started running to nowhere, screaming and panicking. Lupin pulled Tonks out of the way as a huge wizard came running to her direction, wand raised. When he turned around, and saw clocked figures coming their way, he panicked.

"Tonks! Your wand!" He yelled

Half in shock, but still managing to take her wand out they yelled...

"Protego!"

That took care of some, but more were coming their way. With more yells of "Protego!" Lupin grabbed Tonks hand and ran to the house. Once there he tried gently to push her inside.

"Stay here! Don't go outside!" The panic in his voice was clear.

"What! Are you crazy, of course not! I have to go out there and help!"

"Don't fight with me right now! Please, just stay here! Or appereate to your parents house."

Tonks open her mouth to say more, but Lupin closed the door and ran toward the mayhem. People were already gone, but Molly and her family were still fighting, protecting their home. He ran towards them but stopped when he heard one death eater say…

"Stop! We will not fight you no longer! We came to see if Harry Potter was here. We're going to search your house. Do not fight us or we will kill you."

Without hearing another word Lupin ran back to the house, feeling slightly foolish for putting Tonks in an even worse situation. Hoping she did appereate to her parent's house he opens the door and yelled for her. As soon as Tonks recognize the voice she came running to him down the stairs.

"What's happening?"

"They're coming to search the house, we need to hide."

"We can't leave! We need to stay with Molly and the rest of them." she said, trying to be calm.

"We have to Tonks! They'll be alright, I promise you. If we stay here, well put them in an even worse position. A werewolf and a death eater sister won't really help them right now." His patience was leaving him.

"Damn it I hate it when you're right." She said in defeat.

"I try to be, now let's go."

He grabbed her hand and together they appereate to her house.

When they arrived Tonks mother came rushing to them, wearing an apron.

"Are you guy's alright? I heard what happened. Did anyone get hurt?"

She said, rushing them into the couch.

"I don't know! Someone didn't let me stay and helped." She eyed Remus.

"You could have gotten hurt or even killed. Bellatrix wants you dead!"

"I think I can handle my own sis-"

Tonks put her hand over her mouth, suddenly looking green. Lupin's anger turns to concern.

"Tonks what's wrong?"

Tonks didn't respond, she leaped out of the couch and ran to the bathroom, hand still over her mouth her mom and Lupin's heals right behind her. She kneeled by the toilet, and vomited. Lupin, completely lost, held her red hair behind her. When it was over, she didn't say anything, just went to the sink and brushed her teeth, as though this was a routine she was used too.

"Tonks, what just happened?"

She put her toothbrush away, put her hands on her hip, and faced Lupin.

"I vomited, that's what happened." she said simply.

"And what's up with your attitude! You've been acting weirdly lately. _What's wrong?_"

They glared at each other for a minute before she responded.

"Nothing's wrong. I think I have the flu or something. Nothing to worry about." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

Something wasn't right. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and Lupin knew her well enough to know this. Could it be? No it couldn't. Werewolf's never had kids with humans. It's never happened. Stop thinking about it, you have bigger problems to deal with right now. _Bigger than possibly having a baby? _Said a quiet voice behind his head. He shook his head. He realized that Tonks and her mom were watching.

"Um…Tonks, let's send an Owl to Molly, I think they should have left by now."

"Yeah, sure. My Owl is in the backyard. I'll go get him."

"No, I'll get him. Just write the note." Tonks watched him leave until he was out of sight. Her mother stared at Tonks with knowing eyes.

"Tonks, do you think?"

"I don't think, I know."

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

Tonks took a deep breath.

"That's what worries me."

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like it! And review some more! Sorry I been taking a while, but if you guys review I promise Ill right faster


	6. Words that Shatter

WORDS THAT SHATTER

Tonks:

Nymphadora Tonks looked at the mirror, letting her mind drift away from today. _Me? A Mom? _She thought breathlessly. She took a deep breath as she lifted her shirt to see her belly. There was no change, no belly popping out. _Of course there wouldn't be_ _its only been three weeks. _Three weeks of hiding it from Lupin, three weeks of pretending is was all just a really long flu, three weeks of constantly feeling that burning guilt deep inside her. She signed, tore her eyes away from the mirror, than lean in the wall for support. She felt awfully fragile, like it would only take one word to shatter her into tiny pieces. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ hide it from Lupin anymore. He was the father of this child, and he will find out sooner or later. _I prefer Later _she though, biting her lip. What if Lupin didn't want this child? No of course he will want their baby, for god sake, this is her husband, she knows him more than anyone else. So why was she so scare to say the words, Lupin I'm pregnant? _I'll tell him now, no more hiding Tonks. _With one last look at the mirror, she took off to find Lupin.

Lupin:

Lupin was pacing back and forth in the small kitchen, while a patient Arthur watched. They were discussing where on earth could have Harry, Ron, and Hermione be right now. They finally made the decision that although Harry, Ron and Hermione, were both brave and smart to take care of themselves, it was far too dangerous for them to be on a mission doing who knows what in who knows where. Lupin owes it to James and Lily to take care of their only son, and that was exactly what he was going to do. But Lupin didn't just want to take care of Harry because of his Parents. No, he cared for Harry as if he was his child needing his help and guidance.

"Do you think they might have gone to Godric's Hollow?" asked Arthur, concerned in his eyes for his child.

Lupin thought about it but quickly dismiss the idea

"I don't think so. That's the first place Voldemort would expect Harry to go to, and I'm pretty sure they are aware of that. They would know it's far too risky."

Well….he hoped they knew. They were only kids after all. But what if Harry wanted to see Lily and James? A kid would want to see their parents…

Then it hit it. Of course! Sirius wasn't Harry's Father, but he might as well have been! And they knew that that was probably the safest place they can be hide.

"Godric's Hollow! They're probably hiding in Godric's Hollow."

Arthur's face light up.

"Of course! Why didn't I think about it before?" He stood up, and Lupin thought for one crazy moment, he was going to actually start jumping up and down like a little boy.

"I'll go right away Arthur" Lupin said, before Arthur got too excited.

"Oh, yes, yes, good luck Lupin!" He said grabbing Lupin's coat and handing it to him.

"Yes yes they sooner the better, I'm just going to tell Tonks were I'll be and say goodbye. I won't take long but you know, something might happen"

Lupin excitement slipped away. It was hard, having to live in fear all the time. Not only for yourself but the people you love. Everyone constantly said goodbyes when leaving because you never know what might happen. It was extremely painful leaving Tonks and thinking he might never see her again. Never see her bubble gum pink hair again, or the way when she smiles you can see that little crooked tooth she always tries to hide. He tried to get rid of those thoughts, but they were always there, In the back of his mind like an itch on your back. He was going up the stairs when suddenly…

"Lupin! I need to tell you something!"

Tonks came running down the stairs towards him, but suddenly slip and landed right in his arms. She looked so…jumpy. Her constant mood swings where leaving Lupin a little breathless. Lupin chuckled and put a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?" He said softly while still holding her and stroking her soft hair. Then all of a sudden he remembered Arthur was still in the room and he quickly let go of her.

"Oh yeah. Oops my bad." She straighten herself up, and all of a sudden looked terrified and pale, but quickly back to strong and brave. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Well…um yeah, I am. Or not. Oh I don't know." She took a deep breath. "Listen Lupin I need to tell you something.

"Is it important because I just figured out were the kids might be. I need to leave right away before they get into any danger."

"You do? I mean you found them? Lupin, what I'm about to say is very important." She looked shaken again.

"Tonks can it wait, I have to go now." Lupin said impatiently.

"Um…No. It can't wait because Lupin, I'm…..I'm…"

"You're what? Tonks honey, please hurry up." He said Looking at his watch.

She stopped shaking then, and looked at Lupin with deep steady eyes.

"Lupin, I'm Pregnant."

Tonks:

Time stood still. You know that moment, when you're waiting for the world to explode, or in this case your husband? This was it. Lupin went so rigid and blank; Tonks thought he was about to have a seizure. His eyes went glassy and cold, making it impossible to read what he was feeling.

"Lupin are you-"

"Tell me it isn't true" he finally manages to choke out. His voice cracked and he looked in the verge of screaming out. He started shaking and Tonks felt her eyes get watery. No, no! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

"I don't understand Lupin, of course it is. But It's alright well work It out-" she said as low as a whisper, sounding like she was trying to convince herself instead of Lupin.

"NO, NO! IT CAN'T BE TONKS! IT'S NOT ALLRIGHT!" Lupin screamed out his arms clutching his stomach as though he was going to throw up.

Those were the words that shatter a broken Tonks. Tears now fell freely down her face as she clutch her belly in one hand and the other hand went over her mouth.

"NO, NO!"

She pushed Lupin as hard as she could and ran back up the stairs. Crying and yelling no all the way back.

LUPIN:

"Lupin, are you alright?"

"No"

"Are you coming?"

He looked back at the door where he can still hear the sobs of her wife.

"Yes"


End file.
